


The Foster-Banner Protocol

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science, Science Experiments, mild Thor 2 spoilers, science sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Bruce become science buds. The rest of the Avengers living in the Tower don't realize what that will mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foster-Banner Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic at lj for this prompt: __  
> MCU, any/any, So for a while we conducted experiments  
>  In an apartment by the River Road  
> And we found out that the two things we put together had a  
> Bad tendency to explode
> 
> (All About Chemistry, Semisonic)

"Vacation time," Tony announced as he walked into the common room of Avengers Tower. "JARVIS will have your things sent."

"What?" Steve said.

"We're all going to take a vacation to somewhere nice and safe and not in this tower," Tony said quicky, gesturing for them to get off the couch to no avail.

"We would have heard the alarm if there were a threat," Natasha pointed out.

"That's only for outside threats," Tony said. "But Bruce--"

"The Other Guy," Steve said, getting up quickly, as did Thor, Clint, and Natasha.

"No, the Other Guy is a sweetie," Tony said exasperatedly, "Bruce and Jane! It's Bruce and Jane!"

"What about them?" Thor asked.

"They're down in the lab building nano-biotech variations of the Einstein Bridge!!!" Tony said, flailing his arms.

They all stared.

"Fine, I'll put it in terms you understand. Our friends are going to make things go boom! Those of us who aren't the Hulk or formerly of temporary super-alien matter should not be here!" Tony yelled.

"Wait," Clint said, "They're doing stuff that _you_ think is mad scientist crazy batshit?" 

"Yes!" Tony said.

The others looked at one another. "Vacation," Steve agreed, and they all ran out.


End file.
